


The Power Of Kings

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Gladnoct week Day 1; Gladio sees Noctis use the ring.An angsty look into Gladio's thoughts as he witnesses Noctis use the Ring of the Lucii.





	The Power Of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> 1st day of Gladnoct week. I hope my followers can forgive me for not updating my other fics but I have hit a wall and inspiration is hard to come by lately. 
> 
> Please enjoy this short little drabble.

Gladio whipped his arm up as bright, white light speared the sky. Noctis stood, legs set, arm up as the world seemed to implode around them. Gladio winced, his ears popping as a searing crack split the air. The enemies, a group of Tonberries, froze mid-strike. Their bodies elongated, stretching towards the hole in reality as they were sucked into some other dimension. Gladio's breath was torn brutally from his lungs, he dropped to his knees, sensing the others do the same as the world flashed bright red and white before finally going still. Gladio blinked, ears ringing and body shaking, sweat slicking his skin as he tried to catch his breath. As the dust settled he heard a sharp, pained gasp. Gladio forced himself to his feet with a speed he didn't expect he had, he slid to his knees just as the prince collapsed and caught him. He looked and felt his stomach clench, Noctis' arm, the one with the ring, was covered in burning lines as if flames were crawling beneath his flesh. His eyes glowed like two shards of crystal and his body shuddered and shook. His hair, damp from sweat stuck to his pale forehead as he blinked, the light slowly fading from his eyes and body. His skin returned to normal but Gladio still felt shaken, he had never seen such power before even after having it described to him by Clarus. Noctis moaned, his eyes finally focussing on his Shield. “A-Are they...?” He muttered, voice hoarse and weak.

 

“Yeah, you got 'em.” Gladio assured the prince, Noctis sighed and relaxed in his arms, eyes closing.

 

“'m sleepy...” He mumbled, his fingers twitching and the ring still surrounded by a fading glow as it sucked the very life out of him.

 

Gladio swallowed, teeth clenching as he held Noctis closer. He bowed his head, breathing in Noctis' familiar and well-loved scent. Somewhere he was aware of Ignis and Prompto in the background, dutifully giving them some privacy. Gladio had heard of the affects of the ring but nothing could have prepared him for the harsh reality; Noctis was killing himself, with each spell, with each step forward on their seemingly impossible journey Noctis was walking towards his early grave. He wanted to tell Noctis to stop using the ring, to prolong his life for as long as possible but he knew there was really little point now. “Hey, Noct, wake up...” He choked, voice breaking as Noctis went limp in his arms, unconscious from several hard battles and strong spells. Gladio was loosing him and he'd never known a pain like it, he tried to keep up his good humour but it grew harder every day. Ever since Altissia it seemed like Noctis was fading slowly but surely and now, having seen him use the damned thing so many times, it made everything all too real. The ring would claim Noctis' life, perhaps not now, perhaps not in five or ten years but one day it would kill him just like it nearly had his father. “C'mon, lazy, you need to get up. We can't wait around here for more of them to come.” He shook Noctis a little and watched his eyes flicker open reluctantly, he blinked slowly, smiling up at Gladio.

 

“Hey, sorry...”

 

“No problem, can you stand?”

 

Noctis sat up carefully, rubbing his head and testing his strength. “Yeah, I think so.” He let Gladio help him to his feet and swayed, leaning against his Shield for support and comfort. “Thanks, Gladio.”

 

“It's my job.” Gladio said, hiding his pain behind his gruff exterior and focussing on the need to find a campsite soon. “You ready to set off?”

 

“Yeah, just...gimme a minute, I'm a bit...” Noctis trailed off and offered a weak smile, “That spell really takes it outta me.”

 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Gladio forced a smile but something in Noctis' eyes made it slip from his face, Noctis _knew_. Of course he did, he'd watched his father fail year after year. He knew the consequences of the ring better than anyone, how he bore it Gladio had no idea. Gladio moved forward as Noctis wobbled on his feet, knees still far too weak. Without speaking he scooped the prince up and carried him, bride-style, back towards the others. Noctis grumbled, pushing at Gladio's chest but that only made him smirk. Before they reached the place they had tethered their chocobo's, Gladio pressed a soft kiss to Noctis' head before letting him down again. Noctis, in response, gripped Gladio's arm tightly before he turned his attention to Ignis. Gladio watched him, that awful, empty feeling growing ever deeper as the night pressed in around them. He swallowed, closing his eyes and sent a brief prayer to the Astrals;

 

_Please, don't take him yet. Just give us more time...one more day, is that too much to ask?_

 

“Hey, Gladio, you coming?”

 

Gladio cleared his throat, eyes opening and he hitched a smile onto his face as Noctis looked back at him from on top of his chocobo. “Sure.” He took hold of the reigns of his own chocobo and climbed onto her back, she warked and he hushed her before they all set out again.

 


End file.
